<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wearing Ease by perspi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386314">Wearing Ease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perspi/pseuds/perspi'>perspi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tailor!Steve [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Morning Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perspi/pseuds/perspi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes warm. He feels wrung-out, limbs noodly and loose, and the memory of yesterday's pain plays ghostly down his leg, making him reluctant to move.</p><p>Well, that and how he's tangled up with Danny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tailor!Steve [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/11281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wearing Ease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted in 2013 in <b>Kirsten999</b>'s Fandom Stocking. </p><p>Takes place immediately after <i>Bespoke</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve wakes warm. He feels wrung-out, limbs noodly and loose, and the memory of yesterday's pain plays ghostly down his leg, making him reluctant to move.</p><p>Well, that and how he's tangled up with Danny.</p><p>Danny's got one solid thigh snugged between Steve's, his hips wedged close, and one hand splayed over the scars along Steve's side. The rest of their arms are jumbled together, pressed between their chests. Danny's fuzzy pretty much everywhere that Steve's touching: tickling his ankle where it rests against Danny's calf, rubbing against the back of his hand as Danny breathes. The morning light is still soft, a pre-sunrise glow just beyond the curtains that lets Steve really look at Danny in a way he hasn't really allowed himself before.</p><p>It's so different from the last time he'd shared a bed.</p><p>Danny takes a sharp breath, pulling himself awake with a sigh and a stretch. He blinks at Steve, then smiles, just a little. "Hey," he whispers.</p><p>"Hey," Steve whispers back. He can't take his eyes from the way Danny's eyelids crinkle.</p><p>Danny runs his hand up Steve's ribs and shifts his hips a little closer. "'s morning," he murmurs, his eyes twinkling hopefully.</p><p>"Yeah, morning." Steve can't help but laugh and push back against him; he can tell exactly how hopeful Danny is. He pulls one hand out to cup Danny's hip. "What about it?"</p><p>"What about it, he asks," Danny grumbles, his smile growing wider as he shifts again, holding Steve's hips close. "I told you last night, I specifically remember waking up in the wee hours of --"</p><p>"Wee hours, huh?" Steve teases, nosing closer to that smile.</p><p>"Wee hours, the tiny ones, dark of the night, to remind you what." He stops talking long enough to kiss Steve, an affectionate, casual buss to his lips. "C'mon, happy endings all 'round."</p><p>Steve kisses Danny properly this time, grabs hold of Danny's ass for leverage to pull him close. Danny goes with it, enthusiastically, his cock hot and hard between them. After a long moment Danny pulls back and gives Steve an assessing look.</p><p>"Danny--"</p><p>"You are into this, right?" Danny says quietly. "Because--"</p><p>"Yeah, Danny, yes," Steve answers, keeping a tight hold on Danny's ass. "Mind is willing, flesh...needs a couple of days after a flare like that."</p><p>"Mmmm," Danny says, a considering look on his face, but he doesn't move away. He kisses the end of Steve's nose. "I can wait."</p><p>It's Steve's turn to frown. "What?" He lets go of Danny's ass but can't let go of Danny completely, moves his hand back to Danny's hip.</p><p>"I'm kind of a fan of mutual orgasms," Danny rumbles. "Especially first ones. So I'll wait, 'til you, you know."</p><p>"Everything does work," Steve reassures him. "I was lucky."</p><p>Danny frowns and runs his fingers over Steve's side. "Lucky?"</p><p>"I overheard the docs, before I went in for surgery one time in Landstuhl. Lot of guys hit with IEDs need groin reconstruction, too."</p><p>Danny does pull back, this time, his frown intensifying. "That--" he sputters for a bit and oh, how Steve's missed that indignant sputter, "that right there is a boner-killer if ever I heard one, McGarrett."</p><p>He grins and sees just the opening. "There was this one guy," Steve starts, but Danny quickly rolls away, shouting, "Geez, look at the time, I really gotta use your john," and by the time Danny makes it to the bathroom Steve's started in on a description of the worst groin injury he's only heard about third hand, which earns him a "LA LA LA YOU FUCKER" and a middle finger before Danny slams the door and Steve falls back onto his mattress with a laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>